Urinary and fecal incontinence (e.g., an inability to control bladder and bowel function, respectively) are problems that afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor cooperate to collect, store and release bladder and bowel contents. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract and bowel performance, and contribute to incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury, or illness.
Urinary incontinence, such as, urgency incontinence, may originate from disorders of portions of the peripheral or central nervous system which control the bladder micturition reflex. Nerve disorders may also lead to overactive bladder activities and/or may prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder. Furthermore, urinary incontinence may also result from improper communication between the nervous system and the urethra.